Dr Ripper
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Detective Matt Parkman is on the hunt for a new serial killer. Too bad everyone thinks its Dr. Mohinder Suresh, Matt's new bar buddy. Matt will do anything to clear Mohinder's name but Mohinder seems to pop up everywhere even at crime scenes.


****

Doctor Ripper

By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott

* * *

AN: This was written for a Matt-A-Thon live journal Valentine's Day. No beta sorry mistakes are mine.

**Prompt:** Matt/Mohinder AU where Mohinder is the prime suspect in a crime Matt is investigating, where Matt is the only one who thinks Mohinder might be a pawn in someone else's game (the Company's? Sylar's? omg, bonus points for some sort of Mylar. Things get worse when Mohinder keeps inadvertently incriminating himself...

**Summary:** Detective Matt Parkman is on the hunt for a new serial killer. Too bad everyone thinks its Dr. Mohinder Suresh, Matt's new bar buddy. Matt will do anything to clear Mohinder's name but Mohinder seems to pop up everywhere even at crime scenes.

* * *

It had been four months since Detective Matt Parkman met his new bar buddy, Doctor Mohinder Suresh. It had also been four months since the new Jack the Ripper started mutilating women. If you had asked Matt four months ago if he was drinking a miller lite with a crazed serial killer he would have probably kicked your ass for just asking a ridiculous question.

The two had met like any friends would meet. Mohinder was trying to ask the bartender for a wine list when Matt just ordered him a beer. This then started a heated debate over beer in which Mohinder seemed to like flavored beer, ones with cinnamon in it. The only gourmet element Matt would think of putting in his beer was a slice of lime.

That was four months ago, now Matt was sitting at the same bar they had met at, thinking of a possible reason why Mohinder seemed to be the most likely candidate of being the

killer. He always seemed to know the victim or was always in the area when the killing happened.

The guys at the police station were calling the killer Doctor Ripper. This killer made a cut on the forehead revealing the brain much like Jack the Ripper did with the throats. Matt could still remember seeing the Ripper's first victim. An eight year old, Molly Walker, was found in her bedroom in LA. Every time Matt thought about Molly he pictured her as his own child. It killed him when the coroner told him that Molly had died only five minutes before her parents had found her. If they had found the sweet little girl just minutes before he would have been able to tell the press that the killer had not gotten his target.

Seeing just a beautiful child dead, he knew exactly why he broke up with his now ex-wife Janice. She wanted a family but he knew that someone would use his so called family to his advantage one day.

Matt took a sip of his beer as he looked at the victim list. The third name down was circled in red ink, Eden McCain, just a normal girl from LA. A few parking tickets but nothing above speeding. That is till he found out where she lived, right across the hall from Mohinder. Eden died October 12th and he met Mohinder on September 16th. Something was strange about that date, then it hit Matt like a wall of bricks. He had called asking Mohinder to come watch a football game with him on the 12th. Mohinder said he needed to get some cleaning done at his place. He, his friend was home on that day but he clearly remembered that in the police report Mohinder said he was at his lab working all night.

Matt went to his phone ready to call Mohinder when the cell rang. "Mohinder? I was just about to call you."

"Matt." Mohinder's voice was shaking through the phone.

"What is it?"

"I need you to come to my lab."

He sensed Mohinder was in trouble so without saying another word he hung up and ran out of the bar.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been thinking he was crushing on the serial killer till his eyes met Mohinder's brown ones. There Matt stood in the door of Mohinder's lab, at the biotech firm Pinehearst, seeing the doctor standing over the lifeless body of one Claire Petrelli, Pineheart's president's daughter. The sad thing about this picture was that the girl was still in her cheerleading uniform.

Mohinder's hand brushed over the girl's forehead wiping away a strand of blonde hair that laid on top of the bloody skull. His eyes land on Matt as he quickly backs away. "I just got here. The security guards are calling the cops." He gulped staring into Matt's eyes. "I swear I didn't do it. Nathan's going to kill me."

Matt nodded as he went over to the body. Such a beautiful girl, Matt thought as he gave his friend a look. "Nathan?" His eyes light up as he realizes who the victim is. "This is Claire?" He doesn't need to hear a word from Mohinder after seeing his friend sit down putting his head into his hands.

Matt remembered Mohinder telling him about Claire. The bosses daughter needed a tutor for science. Mohinder being the kind man that he was offered to help. Matt almost gave a smile remembering when a drunk Mohinder told him he hated teaching Claire because she never got anything.

His eyes roam to Mohinder then back to Claire. Did one drunken statement make Mohinder the actual killer? He needed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Matt hated this. He nodded half listening to the blonde in front of him. Mohinder's partner, Elle, was rambling on about how much Mohinder never let her do any fun projects.

"The one time we went out he didn't even let me get a drink. Who cares if we were on the clock. I wanted a strawberry daiquiri damn it. Don't get me started on the time he…."

"Elle." Matt cuts her off in a very unprofessional manner. "Ms. Bishop." He coughs before continuing. "Can you tell me where Mohinder was for the past couple of hours?"

Elle's blue eyes look to the floor as she pulls a strand of hair behind her ear just like Mohinder had done to Claire. "I'm sorry I can't. Mohinder wouldn't tell me anything. He hates me." Elle starts to walk away but turns back around. "I doubt he would kill the cheerleader."

* * *

"Is it another cheerleader?" Matt questions as he walks up to his boss Audrey Hanson. She had called him at one in the morning to get his ass to the beach. He hated he had to leave his nice warm bed but this was his job.

Audrey look up at him from her clip board. "No just another victim. This one you know."

He gives her a questioning look as he eyes the body that is still in the sand. "Elle." Walking over to the body he sees that Elle's forehead has been cut open. "I just talked to her two days ago."

"And apparently your bar buddy is out there on a killing spree again."

Matt glares at Audrey, he always knew she had a thing for him but he hadn't been into women for a long time so she was wasting her time. "Mohinder couldn't have done this."

Her eyes roll at his statement as she slams him the report. "Parkman she was killed only an hour ago. You cant possibly know what Mohinder Suresh is up to at every moment of the day."

Matt chuckles now shaking his head. "He was with me. Audrey he couldn't have done this."

"He was with you?" Her voice is low almost in a sadden tone. "You were out drinking? Again? You were on call Matt!"

He looks her in the eyes giving his famous puppy dog look. His mind replays the last couple of hours over. "Not exactly."

* * *

_Two Hours Ago._

It was only eleven at night so Matt didn't have any objection when Mohinder asked to go back to his place after the bar. He thought it was a good idea so he could get down to the bottom of things. Matt still thought that Mohinder was innocent but he wanted to make sure.

The two had stopped in the alley way before making it to the corner where Matt parked his police car. Mohinder's brown eyes rush over him as the Indian pushes Matt into the buildings wall.

"Mohinder?" Matt is almost speechless at the man's actions. This was Mohinder of all people. He never did anything forceful that Matt recalled.

"Sh…" Mohinder places a hand on Matt's cheek. "Matthew I know you wanted this for a long time." His lips touched Matt's.

Matt's lips curled into a smile after hearing his given name sound so much dirtier then ever before. His mouth began to move to Mohinder's rhythm. He tasted the cinnamon in Mohinder's beer with a hint of winter mint flavor. His arms wrapped around Mohinder's small frame as he played with his belt loop wholes. If they weren't in a public place Matt would have had Mohinder's clothes ripped off already. That's when he got the idea to go back to his place as fast as possible.

* * *

Matt's head shook when Audrey slapped it. "What? I was telling you where Mohinder was."

The blonde gives him a look as she walks away yelling back over her shoulder. "I hope he does kill you Parkman."

Matt stared off into space. What if Mohinder was really the killer? He slept with a killer. What was worst then that. He better go find out who Mohinder really was.

* * *

Matt knocked on Mohinder's door. After what happened between the two last night, he was dreading "talking" to the man. Did he regret it? No, he was sure on that. Talking would lead to kissing which would lead the two to the comfy soft bed in Mohinder's bedroom. It wasn't like he hadn't pictured the two doing the most pleasurable things to each other it was just that…"Mohinder." Matt stated as his friend opened the door.

"Hello Matthew come on in." The Indian gave a somewhat creepy looking smile at the detective.

He was face to face with the person everyone was calling a serial killer.

After Matt was invited in and after the small talk was made the two finally found a rhythm to their conversation. "Of course that was the last time I took Janice duck hunting."

Mohinder gave him a huge smile as he went to grab the teapot, pouring the hot water into Matt's cup. As he sat the teapot on the table his brown eyes eyed Matt. "Would you like some sugar Matthew?"

Matt felt pressure on his thigh and knew that the sugar Mohinder was talking about was something entirely different from the form he would put in his tea. Matt gave him a quick kiss knowing very well where this would lead to if he didn't stop it right now.

"Mohinder." He wasn't quite sure how a peck on the lips became something very more hot and bothered.

Matt's eyes were now glued to Mohinder's wall decoration. A map with string and push pins hung on the wall. As Matt's eyes focused in he began seeing pictures of the serial killer's victims. He pushed Mohinder off him as he stood up walking right to the map.

"Matt I can explain."

He was focusing on the map to hear Mohinder's plea. "This map is of LA. You have everyone that was killed on this map. What the fuck Mohinder?"

"Matt please listen." Mohinder raised a hand in a calm manner. "I can explain."

"Like hell you can." Matt was pissed. "I told everyone that you couldn't be the killer. I guess I was wrong." He walked to the door before turning around seeing Mohinder's hurt face. "I'll be back to arrest you."

He should have listened to Audrey when she told him Mohinder was trouble. He should have listened to everyone but he didn't and now his heart was braking. But he couldn't think like that he reached into his pocket looking for his keys. "Shit." He had left them on Mohinder's table. At least he had an excuse to go arrest him at the same time.

Matt walked back into the building and up to Mohinder's floor as he heard a semi-quite yelling match going on. It was Mohinder's voice he knew it. Instead of going up to whoever was fighting that bastard he decided to listen in around the corner.

"I told you to leave me alone." Mohinder shouts at the man with bushy eyebrows.

"And I told you that I want you back Suresh." The man had a hand on Mohinder's cheek just as Mohinder had done to Matt last night.

Who was this guy? Matt could sense the sexual tension between the two a mile away as he saw Mohinder slap away the man's hand. _Yes you go Mohinder. _He then realized why was he rooting for a serial killer.

"Sylar. I don't have time for this. The cops will be here any minute."

So this man's name was Sylar. What an odd name Matt thought as he continued to listen in.

"Ah yes you will get arrested for my lovely work."

Both Matt and Mohinder's eyes grow wide like a deer caught in the headlights. What was this man doing to Mohinder?

Mohinder grabbed Sylar by his t-shirt's collar pulling him closer. "What the hell Gabriel? Please tell me you didn't kill all those women." His eyes pleas like a young child but he knows that the man is telling the truth. "Why Claire? And Elle of all people! You fell in love with her." He glares at Sylar before pushing him away. "In fact that's the reason we broke up."

Sylar gives a laugh before he playfully slaps Mohinder's cheek. "You knew I had problems. Claire was just an easy target. I mean hello! She was a cheerleader everyone wanted her dead." Looking to the ground he sighs. "What happened to Elle wasn't suppose to happen." He looks back up almost crying. "I miss her. I miss you Mohinder."

Mohinder rolls his eyes at him. "You chose her not me. Now you don't have either of us and you are killing people because of that. Turn yourself in now before you kill anyone else."

A smirk appears of Sylar's face. "Oh but I did kill today." He gives a unpleasant laugh. "Some small town girl from Kansas." He sees Mohinder's look of hatred. "She's not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

"Leave now. I'm calling the police." Mohinder turns to go get his phone.

"Oh now now Mohinder. The police are already coming for you." Sylar states as he walks away. "I'll be seeing you Mo-Mo."

Matt runs to a door way looking like he is just stepping out of the apartment. He watches Sylar leave as he puts a hand into his jeans pocket. He pulls out his car keys. He must have forgotten to check the other pocket but he was sure glad he came back up to Mohinder's. Now he knew who the killer was and how to stop him. He would use Sylar's weakness and his own, Mohinder.

* * *

It had been a week now since Matt had overheard that conversation. Matt was sitting in his car eating another jelly donut as his partner came back from talking on the phone with his son.

His partner eyed him looking at the last jelly donut. "Don't you think you had enough Parkman?"

Matt was aggravated, he had spent a whole week tracking down Sylar or Gabriel to eat anything that wouldn't higher his blood sugar. Now this was his partner who could eat anything and still look great. "Don't push it Bennet."

Noah Bennet had been his partner for several years and the two formed a bond though it was rather a love/hate bond then an actual friendship. Matt enjoyed taking sports or cars with Noah or when they would bitch about their ex-wives things would get interesting but spending a whole week inside Noah's head had pushed Matt to his limit.

"Fine I'll change the topic. Are you sure Sylar will show up here?"

The "here" Noah was referring to was the Burnt Toast Diner where the two had spent most of their stakeout at. Matt knew this was Mohinder's favorite place to eat at and if Sylar knew Mohinder as much as Matt or more, he would be coming here soon enough.

"I'm telling you Noah. He will show. See told you." Matt states in a know it all way as the two watch Sylar walk into the diner. "Its show time."

With their guns in their pockets the two make their way into the diner. Matt sits down across from Noah in eye sight with Sylar who is in the corner. His eyes were fixed on the man as he heard the waitress approach.

"Hey my name's Charlie. What can I get ya." Her red hair shined as the sunlight hit it. "We have the best pancakes in town."

Noah gives her a small smile. "That sounds good I'll have one and so will my friend." As Charlie walks away Noah calls out. "Oh Charlie we heard from Mohinder that the cherry pie is the best can you bring us some?"

Charlie gives a small wave. "Oh did he now. I'll go in the back and get the pie out of the oven then."

Charlie walks into the back room as Sylar gets up heading to the bathroom. _This was it. _Matt looked at Noah who nodded as the two got up heading to the back. Matt's gun was out of his pocket as he slowly walked into the back.

His eyes searched for Charlie dead body on the floor but what he saw was nothing like that. "Charlie! Awesome job sweetheart." Matt chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"I do my best." Charlie gives a bow as she pushes her high heel into Sylar's back some more. "Stay down you mother fucker."

Matt couldn't hold back his huge laugh anymore after her statement. He loved working with Charlie. He especially liked when she would tell the story about arresting some Japanese guys.

* * *

Matt grabbed his hand cuffs grabbing the man's hands from behind. "You are under arrest."

Mohinder turns his head around shocked that Matt is the one cuffing him. "But Officer. I didn't do anything wrong." His eyes glimmer with excitement as he starts laughing as Matt's hands grip a little harder. "Ouch. Matt come on this is a little absurd."

Matt's eyes are strictly focused on Mohinder almost giving him the death glare. "You wanted to know how some partners of cops dealt with the sexual frustration."

Mohinder sighed as he tried twisting out of his so called partner's grasp. "Damn it Matthew I meant some innocent foreplay not this."

"Quit moving! You'll hurt yourself." Matt kisses Mohinder's cheek as he goes back to cuffing the man. "Unless you wanted to play ex-lover the serial killer?"

Mohinder starts to go on about how he didn't know that Gabriel would snap like he did. When Matt doesn't reply the man starts speaking in Indian probably most likely a swear word. All Matt knew was he would protect and serve Mohinder any day.

* * *

**~END~ Review please!**


End file.
